


Why Trip?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip is sick, again</p><p>Based on "Observer Effect"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Trip?

Archer paced around his room. He was frustrated. Why Trip? Why was it always Trip who got hurt, or worse? It wasn't as if the engineer set out looking for trouble. He took precautions to make sure Trip wasn't in dangerous situations. And still something happened to him. He knows it's not Trip's fault, but still

He kept telling himself Phlox and T'Pol will find the cure before it was too late. Time was their enemy and they were running out of it. He had so much to say to his friend he couldn't lose him before he said it.


End file.
